Sakai Yume
Einleitung Rache? Liebe? Zuneigung?... Was will ich eigentlich? Jetzt bin ich sogar schon so weit ein Tagebuch zu führen welches ich morgen nie wieder ansehen werde. Aber vielleicht ist das auch gut so. Seit der großen Katastrophe von damals blieb mir nur mein früherer Job als Asylbeamtin. Verweichlicht, alleine und ängstlich war ich bis ich Alvaro traf. Dabei ist dieser Kater nichts ausergewöhnliches, nichtmal verliebt habe ich mich in ihn. Und trotzdem... "Du hast das Feuer einer Abenteurerin in deinen Augen." Dieser Satz alleine hat mich dazu angespornt mein Leben zu ändern. Ich.. ich bin nicht depressiv, bei Gott nicht, ich habe nur eine äußerst merkwürdige Auffassung von Dingen welche mir peinlich sind wenn man mich darauf aufmerksam macht. Beispielsweise kann man einen Ball doch auch als dämonische Beschwörungsorgie sehen. Zuerst eintanzen um den Dämon zu beschwören und dann eine Orgie um den Dämonen zu belustigen, welcher sich dann eine Opfergabe aussucht... ach, ich sollte aufhören soetwas zu schreiben! Aussehen (folgt) Besitz Momentan ein kleines Apartment in Limsa Lominsa, für sie zur Verfügung gestellt aufgrund langjähriger Dienste und tragischen Verlust der Eltern. Miete trotzdem zu bezahlen. Inhalt der Taschen *Messer zur Selbstverteidigung *Talg *Ein kleines Lederbehältnis mit Wasser *Ausweise *Ein paar kleine Schmuckstücke von ihren Eltern geerbt welche sie immer in ihrer Freizeit trägt Verhalten Ehrlich, nett und freundlich. Sie tendiert bei guter Laune zu äußerst merkwürdigen Kommentaren und hat es einmal geschafft sich einen Ball als eine Art satanische Beschwörungsorgie auszumalen um Dämonen zu beschwören. Jedoch ist sie eine ernst zu nehmende Frau welche auch politisch einiges im Hinterkopf hat. Fähigkeiten *Sie kann wenn sie will, alles falsch auslegen und so äußerst peinliche Situationen zustande bringen. *Lebhafte Fantasie *Alleskönnerin... aber nichts perfekt *Politisches Wissen *Besitzt ein breit gefächertes Wissen von Kampfkünsten *Ausgezeichnete bis hin zu meisterhaften Lanzen und Speerfechtkunst Beziehungen Gesinnung Gerüchte *Etwas verbittert wegen Meiko's Abfuhr Mögliche Kommunikationsansätze Momentan in Coerthas stationiert. Themen die Sakai interessieren: *Politik (sie übt gerne Kritik aus an dem jetzigen System der drei Stadstaaten) *Kampfkunst (logisch, da sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat alle Gilden zu besuchen) *Liebe *Sexualität Geschichte Vor 8 Jahren war Sakai noch unter dem Namen Cehn Moui bekannt. Sie lebte zusammen mit ihren Eltern, welche ein äußerst Einflussreicher Piratenverband war, in Limsa Lominsa. Zu dieser Zeit hat sie ihre schönsten Erinnerungen gemacht und den meisten Spaß. Damals war sie noch 17 Jahre. Wie es jedoch üblich war bei größeren Mächten, egal ob Adelshäuser oder Piratenverbände, versuchten sich diese immer gegenseitig auszumerzen und zu entmachten wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres. Und genau das passierte vor 8 Jahren. Das Essen wurde vergiftet. Seit über 2 Jahren. Ein langsam wirkendes Gift, welches den Vater und die Mutter nach einem und einem halben Jahr unheilbar krank erschienen ließ bis diese schließlich starben. Damit war jedoch nicht genug. Der Diener welcher das Essen vergiftete gab sich Cehn zu erkennen bevor der Piratenverband durch die nun inneren Zwistigkeiten sich wortwörtlich selbst zerstörte. Ironischerweise verhalf der Diener Cehn zur Flucht aus ihrem Haus, sie vermutet aus Mitleid zu ihr, und so kam es das Cehn zu den Wiesländern kam welche sie aufzogen wie ihre eigene Tochter. Davor mussten sie jedoch durch viel durchgehen. Cehn verstecken als die Piraten, welche Cehns ehemalige Heimat übernommen hatten, sie suchten und viele andere Sachen. Nach einem Jahr war es ihnen möglich einen Fantasie Trunk zu bekommen um Cehn's Aussehen zu ändern. Zeitgleich gaben sie ihr auch ihren jetzigen Namen Sakai Yume. Die nächste Zeit lebte sie friedlich bei den Wiesländern und fing an im Asylzentrum von Limsa Lominsa zu arbeiten um ihren Stiefeltern auszuhelfen. Das alles ging schön bis... schließlich die Katastrophe vor 5 Jahren war. Einer von Bahamuts Strahlen welche Landstriche zerstörten traf das Haus ihrer Stiefeltern und so war sie von nun an auf sich allein gestellt. (wird ausgebaut) Ältere RP Ereignisse Der Satz In der Jungfer hat Sakai Alvaro kennengelernt. Einen Miquo'te der sie einfach nur durch einen einzigen Satz einen Entschluss fassen lies ihr Leben wie es ist zu ändern. "Du hast das Feuer einer Abenteurerin in deinen Augen." Am Tag darauf hat sie ihren Job als Asylbeamtin geschmissen und ist der Armee beigetreten um die Kampfkünste ganz Gridanias zu lernen. Einer der vielen Abende An einem der vielen Abende in der Jungfer lernte Sakai nun auch Meiko kennen. Sie und noch ein paar andere die zufälligerweise dort waren nahmen Alvaro ein wenig auf den Arm was eine recht drastische Folge hatte. Alvaro rannte hinaus und kam nicht mehr hinein. Just in dem Moment als Sakai aufstehen wollte um nach ihn zu sehen stand Meiko auf und war weg. Nach einem etwas kürzerem Gespräch musste Sakai jedoch verfrüht aufbrechen und bat Tala sich für sie bei Alvaro zu entschuldigen. Tonberry Inn Sakai hat keine allzu schönen Erinnerungen an das Tonberry Inn was wohl an Mithenriel liegt welcher sie nach einigen von Sakais Sprüchen einfach küsste. Sie lief daraufhin hinaus und rekapitulierte das was sich ereignete nur um sich selbst zu beschuldigen. Schließlich kam eine Miqo'te heraus und sprach mit ihr und versicherte ihr, dass Mithenriel zu viel getrunken hatte und sie an nichts Schuld hat. Das Outing Das Badehaus hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit eröffnet und immer wieder kam Sakai dorthin um sich zu vergnügen und mit ihren neuen Freunden zu reden und die Freundschaft zu festigen. Bis es schließlich so weit war und sie einmal wieder mit Alvaro alleine war. Er benahm sich für Sakai schon seit einiger Zeit merkwürdig und nun verstand sie auch warum. Er gestand ihr dass er schwul sei. Nach kurzem hin und her wusste Alvaro schließlich auch von Sakai's Bissexualität und ihre Freundschaft festigte sich. Lina Dalaven An einem anderen Abend im Badehaus lernte sie dank Ciel und einer ihrer Freundinnen Lina kennen. Lina schien früher eine Sklavin gewesen zu sein und suchte nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Wie es der Zufall so will sucht Sakai mehr oder minder das gleiche und sowohl Lina als auch Sakai scheinen sich durchaus zu mögen. Das Date Wie es kommen musste hatten Lina und Sakai schließlich ein Date. Sie trafen sich in der Bibliothek in der Lina momentan lebte und sie entschlossen sich einen Spaziergang zu den Klippen bei den Moraby Trockendocks zu machen. Dort angekommen sahen sie eine Weile dem Sonnenuntergang zu ehe sie anfingen sich zu streicheln und auch etwas zu küssen. Alles in allem war es ein schöner Tag für Sakai nur... brachte es sie zum nachdenken ob es nicht zu schnell war und ob es nicht jemand anderes gab für sie. Der Rat und das Geständnis Wie es der Zufall so wollte wurde sich Sakai nun ihrer Gefühle für Meiko bewusst und wusste allerdings nicht was sie tun sollte. Wie es ein weiterer Zufall so wollte traf sie im Badehaus Alvaro dem sie schließlich ihre Sorgen und Bedenken mitteilte. Er riet ihr es Meiko zu erklären und zu hoffen. Nach einiger Zeit dann kam es wie es kommen musste und Sakai traf Meiko. Sie bat sie unter vier Augen zu sprechen und erzählte ihr über Lina und ihrem Date. Sakai erzählte ihr daraufhin auch gleich davon dass sie sich in Meiko verliebt hat. Meiko erzählte Sakai daraufhin dass sie momentan einen Kater hat mit dem sie sich anfreundet und dass es ihr leid tut. Sakai bekam den Rest jedoch nicht mehr mit. Ihre Gedanken waren zu durcheinander. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie Meiko versprach für immer für sie da zu sein und als sie ging fing sie an zu weinen. Nach dem emotionallen Zusammenbruch jedoch lernte sie Alvaro's Bruder etwas mehr kennen. Fihpo'li. Der Tag darauf und das Gespräch mit Meiko Sie sprach am nächsten Tag auch mit Alvaro dem sie zufällig beim Mühlenbruch sah da er die Grabstätte seiner Eltern besuchte... welche von Goblins besetzt ist. Alvaro erzählte Sakai nun seine Geschichte. Was ihm alles zustieß und wie sein Bruder ihm das Leben rettete. Nach dieser Geschichte jedoch fragte er Sakai was nun mit Meiko oder Lina war und er munterte sie auf. Am nächsten Tag teleportierte sich Meiko nach Gut Zwieselgrund um Sakai aufzusuchen und mit ihr zu reden und sich nochmals zu entschuldigen. Im Laufe des Gespräches stellte sich heraus, dass sie gestern ebenfalls einen Korb kassiert hat was Sakai natürlich unglaublich freute. Doch Meiko war nun verwirrt und wusste nicht so recht. Sie hinterfragte Sachen welche für Sakai schon fast selbstverständlich waren und schien ziemlich durch den Wind zu sein. Nach dem Treffen fasste Sakai einen Plan wie sie Meiko vielleicht doch noch für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch dafür brauchte sie Hilfe. Gemischte Gefühle Bei ihrem Pikeniertraining im Stubben bei Gut Zwieselgrund traf sie Lina wieder. Abgesehen davon dass sie die gleiche Kleidung trugen kam es zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall. Als Lina Sakai den zuvor gekauften Waldhonig zum probieren geben wollte, stolperte sie über eine Wurzel und küsste sie so. Ob versehentlich oder nicht weiß Sakai nicht aber sie wollte Lina versichern das soetwas in Ordnung ist, da es immer wieder Unfälle gibt. Nur den letzten Satz den sie hörte lies sie zischend die Luft einsaugen. "Es ist nur dann in Ordnung wenn auch beide es wollen." Der Plan tritt in Kraft Durch eine Fügung des Schicksals kam der Lalafell Koch Tala an der Gilde der Pikeniere vorbei und sie kamen ins Gespräch. Nachdem sie mit ihm plauderte stimmte er zu für Sakai und Meiko ein Dinner zu organisieren damit sie vielleicht doch noch Chancen bei Meiko hat. Kennenlernen und Wiedersehen Sakai traf in der Jungfer Ciel wieder, eine der zwei Frauen welche sie mit Lina verkuppeln wollte, und lernte Grimloq kennen. Grimloq scheint wegen der Trennung mit seiner Frau am Boden zerstört und fängt an sich zu besäufen. Sakai konnte dem einfach nicht zusehen und ging nach einer Weile. Es machte sie traurig. Erste Begegnung mit Venylia Im Tonberry Inn lernte Sakai mit Lina nun Venylia lernen. Lina hatte schon einige male von ihr erzählt dass sie ihre Lehrerin sei in Sachen Schüchternheit besiegen. Nach kurzem plaudern machten sie sich aus das Venylia Sakai doch etwas in der Speerfechtkunst unterrichten könnte und schon bereute sie nicht mit ihrer Guisarme gekommen zu sein. Als Talanios kam stellte sich heraus das Venylia nicht der Körper gehörte sondern sie in einem Armreif wohnte und den Körper besitzen darf solange Yuri, die eigentliche Besitzerin des Körpers, nichts dagegen hatte. Aus Neugierde erlaubte Venylia Sakai es kurz ihr Armband zu nehmen. In dem kurzen Moment merkte Sakai das Yuri, anscheinend depressiv war. Den Grund weiß sie allerdings nicht. Venylia welche nun Sakai's Körper steuerte machte gleich etwas Blödsinn und küsste Lina und nahm dann auch gleich das Armband wieder ab, sodass Sakai mitten im Kuss wieder im Besitz ihres Körpers war. Durch das Armband schien es, als ob Sakai nun etwas von ihren Gedanken an Venylia weitergegeben hätte und Venylia ein paar von Sakai's Gedanken weiß... Venylia findet Sakai äußerst attraktiv. Überrumpelt wie sie war stolperte sie nach hinten und durch ein bisschen Konversation drängte Venylia, da Yuri wieder das Armband an sich nahm und anlegte, Sakai gegen die Wand und wäre Lina nicht dazwischengegangen, wer weiß was zu was es noch gekommen wäre. Sakai merkte nun auch anhand wie Tala redete dass dieser Yuri liebt. Also nahm Sakai sich vor ihm den Gefallen mit dem (noch nicht zustandegekommenen) Dinner zurückzuzahlen indem sie Venylia wieder das Armband abluchsen würde damit Tala mit Yuri reden kann. Am gleichen Tag vertrug sich Sakai mit Mithenriel wieder etwas. Lina's Gefühle Lina und Sakai trafen sich am Tag dannach zufällig im Dorf auf dem Weg zum Inn und sie fingen an zu reden. Da Sakai nicht komplett auf den Kopf gefallen war merkte sie dass mit Lina etwas nicht stimmte und es stellte sich nach einer etwas hitzigeren Diskussion heraus dass Lina Sakai liebt. Sakai hat dabei einen Fehler gemacht. Sie wurde wütend und sagte etwas über ihre Vergangenheit die sie vergessen wollte. "Du hast auch keine Ahnung wie es ist zweimal seine Eltern zu verlieren!" Gerüchteküche Vor dem Badehaus traf Sakai Meiko, Akosi und Mimiru welche anscheinend in einer ziemlich hitzigen Diskussion waren. Nach einigem Nachhaken stellte sich heraus das irgendetwas mit Talanios nicht stimmte. Der Grund weswegen dieser auf der Reise war. Nachdem Meiko ging sprach Sakai mit Mimiru etwas ausführlicher. Sakai erzählte Mimiru von ihrer Begegnung mit Venylia und es stellte sich heraus dass einige Informationen nicht zusammenpassten. Meiko scheint Venylia überhaupt nicht zu mögen. Sakai jedoch... sieht sie sogar als eine Freundin an, trotz dem ganzen was passierte. Schließlich und endlich musste es passieren Meiko bat Sakai über ihre Kontaktperle sich zu treffen. Das Wetter war wunderschön, die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel und sie freute sich deswegen umso mehr Meiko zu treffen. Immerhin hatte sie viel gearbeitet und mit Talanios Hilfe würden die zwei ein romantisches Candlelight Dinner haben! Soweit der Plan. Doch dann kam die Ernüchterung. Meiko gestand Sakai mit Rhay zusammen zu sein. Es war ein Schock für sie und sie hörte fast mehr als die Hälfte nicht. Sakai wusste nicht genau wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie probierte freundlich zu sein, Meiko jedoch meinte sie solle sich nicht verstellen. Im Nachhinein bereut Sakai die Entscheidung sich nicht verstellt zu haben. Sie sagte im Gefühlsrausch einige schmerzhafte Dinge zu Meiko welche sie nie in der Art meinte. Sie wurde an viele frühere Sachen erinnert. An viele Freunde und Freundinnen... welche keine waren und auch nie wurden. Sie kam sich so einsam vor. Und wieder schafften es Sakais Gefühle zu Meiko sie zum heulen zu bringen. Es verwirrt Sakai ein wenig, wo sie doch bis jetzt nur traurig war wegen einer Abfuhr, aber nie wirklich geheult hat. Hatte sie die ganzen Gefühle zu lange aufgestaut? Oder war es dieses eine mal wirklich Liebe? Sie wusste es nicht und wollte es nicht wissen. Arbeiten bis zum Zusammenbruch Um sich von dem ganzen abzulenken arbeitete und lernte Sakai mehr als üblich. Das alles bis sie zum geschlossenen Badehaus ging um sich dort etwas zu beruhigen. Sie sah Meikos jetzigen Freund Rhay. Genau... wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte zwar nur im Spaß gesagt das Meiko zwischen ihr und Rhay stehen sollte jedoch schien es als ob es sie mehr aufregt als sie zugibt. Wieder schluckt sie es hinunter. Durch einen Zufall kam Talanios vorbei, er war verletzt. Er humpelte und hatte viele Schnittwunden. Besorgt wie Sakai war beschloss sie ihre Heilkünste, welche sich auf Vita und Physik beschränkten, zu nutzen und so ging sie nun vollends über ihr körperliches und geistiges Limit. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie hörte nicht mehr was um sie herum geredet wurde als sie bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Dank Ayu wurde sie schnell wieder zurückgeholt und sie fühlte sich auch gleich besser. Es war ihr eine Lektion gewesen sich trotz persönlicher Belange nicht zu überarbeiten. Sie konnte dann nicht für ihre Freunde da sein. Auch... wenn sie in letzter Zeit wegen Meiko's Korb äußerst schlecht schläft. Sakai überlegt momentan wem sie all das erzählen könnte. Rache? Durch einen Zufall fand Sakai heraus das die Leute welche für den Zusammenbruch ihrer Familie verantwortlich waren in Limsa Lominsa nun gesuchte Leute sind und ein Kopfgeld auf ihnen aufgesetzt ist. Sakai hat sich vorgenommen sie zu jagen und zu stellen... Wenn sie etwas mehr Kampferfahrung gegen andere Leute hat und nicht nur gegen Monster. Lügen und falsche Identität Nach etwas längerer Zeit gesteht Sakai Meiko, dass sie nicht Sakai ist. Sondern Cehn Moui. Eine ehemals Adelige. Sie erklärt Meiko auch etwas über ihre Situation, wie sie zu Sakai wurde und ähnliches. Sakai fühlt sich wegen der andauernden Lüge ziemlich schlecht. Immerhin wäre Meiko vielleicht ihre Partnerin geworden und sie hätte sie wohl auch eine Weile anlügen müssen ehe sie es ihr erzählt hätte. Zusätzlich noch fragte Sakai Meiko ob sie ihr nicht das töten oder mit dem Tod umgehen beibringen kann. Mit dem Tod umgehen Da Sakai momentan in Coerthas ist und ihre Ausbildung komplett abgeschlossen ist, kam es wie es kommen musste. Ein Auftrag um Häretiker ausfindig zu machen und auch unschädlich. Wobei unschädlich natürlich mit dem Tod gemeint ist. Nach einer längeren Reise mit drei weiteren Abentuerern fanden sie schließlich das Lager welches sie auslöschen mussten. Das Lager war in einer kleinen Höhle versteckt und hinter Kisten spähten sie das Lager aus. Sie zählten 5 Häretiker. Drei davon schwer bewaffnet, mit Schwertern, Schilden und Rüstungen. Und zwei Magier. Sakai besah sich dabei kurz ihre eigene Truppe. Ein Ishgarder-Ritter. Ausgerüstet mit Langschwert und Drachenschild sowie einer mit Mithrilplatten verstärkten Kettenrüstung. Ein Druide. Mit einem Holzschild sowie einem Einhandstock, angezogen gegen die Kälte hat er eine dicke Fellrobe. Eine Pikenierin wie Sakai. Warte nein, diese Frau war ja, wie war das? Infanteristin... nicht weiter wichtig. Sie hatte eine Hellebarde sowie eine Lederrüstung um ihre Bewegungen nicht einzuschränken. Sakai selbst, mittlerweile ist sie ja eine Dragoon, war ausgerüstet mit einem Speer sowie einer leichten Kettenrüstung die nur etwas schwerer war als die Lederrüstung. Nach einer kurzen Planung die darin bestand das der Ritter sagte "Mir nach", waren sie auch schon mitten im Kampfgetümmel. Der Ishgarder-Ritter schaffte es tatsächlich die ihm am nächsten stehende Person, einer der zwei Magier, mit einem Schwerthieb der auf den Hals zielte, verzögert ins Jenseits zu befördern während die Infanteristin mit einem Speerstoß versuchte einen schwer bewaffneten Häretiker aufzuspießen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen ging das jedoch sehr schief. Der Häretiker hatte geistesgegenwärtig das Schild gehoben, wodurch der Speerstoß ins Leere gelenkt wurde und der Häretiker stieß nach ihr mit dem Schwert und traf sie in den Bauch. Unser Druide reagierte perfekt auf die Situation und der heilende Wind eines Vita Zaubers flog zu der Infanteristin, dessen Wunde sich fast augenblicklich schloß. Der Ishgarder Ritter hatte sich nun in ein Gefecht mit dem anderen schwer gerüsteten Häretiker begeben und Sakai selbst hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den letzten feindlichen Nicht-Magier aufzuhalten und von ihren Druiden fern zu halten. Bei dem ganzen Gefecht hatten sie allerdings eines vergessen. Der Druide war mit heilen beschäftigt und der Magier der Häretiker war ein Thaumaturge welcher die Situation verstand und den Druiden anvisierte. Der Kampf verlief somit eine Weile gut bis die Gruppe den Knall einer Explosion wahrnahm und der Druide flammend zu Boden ging. Die Infanteristin tat somit das einzig richtige. Sie verpaßte ihrem Gegenüber einen Fußtritt, welcher ihn zum taumeln brachte und stürmte zu dem Magier welcher versuchte die herankommende Hellebarde aufzuhalten, es aber nicht schaffte. Blut spritzte als die breite axtförmige Seite den Kopf fast vom restlichen Körper trennte und der Thaumaturge ging sang und klanglos zu Boden. Jedoch war der Wechsel zum Thaumaturgen auch für die Infanteristin das Todesurteil. Der Häretiker preschte ihr nämlich nach und stach ihr das Schwert mit einem brutalen Stoß in den Bauch. Das Leder schaffte es nur, das dass Schwert nicht wieder von der anderen Seite heraustrat. Die Infanteristin schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf als sie zu Boden ging und der Häretiker machte mit einem weiteren Stoß, diesmal zwischen dem Hals, ihr Leben ein Ende. Der Ishgarder-Ritter schaffte es, nachdem er einige Schläge und Hiebe auf die Rüstung bekam, sein Gegenüber mit einem Schildstoß zu Boden zu werfen und ihm, mithilfe beider Arme, das Schwert durch die Rüstung direkt ins Herz zu jagen. Als der Ritter das Schwert aus der Rüstung zog, hatte er schon den anderen Häretiker zu beschäftigen, welcher ihm mit der Breitseite des Schwertes gegen den Kopf schlug und ihn zum taumeln brachte. Der Ishgarder-Ritter versuchte nun orientierungslos sein Schild hochzureißen was ihm wohl kurzzeitig das Leben rettete, ehe es ihm aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Nach einem kurzen Geplänkel der zwei schaffte es der Häretiker jedoch dem Ritter auch das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihn mit ein paar gut gezielten Schlägen die Rüstung zu verbeulen und das Kettenhemd einzureißen und schließlich das Schwert dort hineinzuhieben. Und nun lag es wohl an Sakai. Derjenigen die noch nie getötet hatte wurde es nun zur Aufgabe die letzten zwei Häretiker unschädlich zu machen. Noch während der zweite Häretiker zu ihr kam entschied sie sich zu einem riskanten Manöver. Sie schaffte es mit einem Tritt vor das Schild, ihr Gegenüber nach hinten taumeln zu lassen, ging in die Knie und sprang wie nur ein Dragoon es konnte. Der zweite Häretiker wusste zwar was ihn erwartete, konnte jedoch nicht rechtzeitig reagieren als Sakai, mit dem Speer voran auf ihn hinabsauste und ihn so die Brust mitsamt Rüstung durchbohrte. Der Moment wo der Speer die Rüstung durchbohrte und ihr Blut ins Gesicht spritzte, wusste sie dass sie nun jemanden getötet hat. Und etwas in ihr schien zu lachen. Sakai's Blick wurde starr, sie machte sich nicht die Mühe den Speer herauszuziehen, er war zu tief drinnen als das sie ihn rechtzeitig herausbekam. Also nahm sie sich das Schwert von dem Toten und drehte sich um. Der Feind war noch nicht ganz da, also ergriff sie die Initiative. Sie preschte nach vorne, duckte sich dabei wohl eher intuitiv und wich so dem horizontal kommenden Schwerthieb aus. Kurz nachdem das Schwert über ihren Kopf hinweggesaust ist, riss sie ihres in die Höhe und verpasste so ihrem Gegenüber einen tiefen vertikalen Schnitt über die linke Gesichtshälfte hinweg. Der Mann schrie gequält auf und Sakai trat ihn nun vor den Bauch, was ihn auf den Rücken fallen lies. Bevor Sie wirklich wusste was sie tat, stand sie über ihm und grinste breit als sie das Schwert in die Schulter seines Schwertarms rammte. Der Mann brüllte nochmals vor Schmerz auf und er lies das Schwert los. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Nerven durchtrennt und er konnte den Arm nicht mehr bewegen. Sie zog das Schwert genüsslich heraus und kicherte als sie dem Mann anfing richtig zu foltern. Immer wieder stieß sie das Schwert in einen anderen Teil des Körpers und ihr wurde langsam bewusst das sie es konnte. Sie würde problemlos ihre Eltern rächen können. Sie würde es ohne Probleme schaffen die Leute die ihr Leben ruiniert haben umzubringen. Spontanhochzeit Nachdem Sakai nach langer Zeit mal wieder im Badehaus war, passierte eine Spontanhochzeit zwischen Ayu und Fihpo. Leider hatte Sakai nichts schönes da und so war sie nur in ihrer Alltagskleidung anwesend. Dort lernte sie auch Nhaaria kennen. Sie schien schweigsam zu sein und sprach kaum bis gar nichts und horchte lediglich zu bis Sakai gegangen ist. Taktlosigkeit und der Abend mit Nhaaria Nhaaria, Meiko und Sakai trafen sich auf dem Weg ins Badehaus und beschlossen dort auch gleich zu baden. Durch Sakais typische lockere und merkwürdige Art brachte sie sich immer wieder in Situationen in denen sie rot anlief und sich selbst lächerlich machte. Aber das war in Ordnung. Es war ja unter guten Freunden. Das Gespräch ging so etwas weiter bis es eine unverhoffte Wendung nahm. Nämlich das Meiko Sakai dazu drängte zu erklären wieso sie nicht etwas mit Nhaaria anfangen will. Am Schluss schrie Sakai Meiko an, das sie noch immer Gefühle für sie habe und stolperte aus dem Bad und verkroch sich unten in eine Ecke wo sie Nhaaria holte. Nhaaria bot Sakai an sie nach Hause zu bringen und Sakai schlug das Angebot nicht aus. Daheim angekommen erzählte Sakai von Meiko und dem Rest und Nhaaria hörte ihr zu und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm als sie einen Heulkrampf kriegte weil Nhaaria ihr erzählte das Meiko sich nun mit Rhay verlobt hat. Konversation mit Nhaaria Vor dem Badehaus traf Sakai abermals Nhaaria und sie kamen ins Gespräch. Sie redeten lange, Sakai erzählte einiges von sich. Wo sie stationiert ist momentan und schlug Nhaaria auch einen Ausflug nach Coerthas vor. Nhaaria erzählte dann auch etwas von sich, von ihrer Weltanschauung was Sakai interessant fand. Nachdem es spät wurde begleitete Nhaaria Sakai wieder nach Hause und die Stimmung schlug gewaltig um. Nhaaria war zumindest an Sakai's Körper interessiert, trotzdem schien es als wolle sie Sakai und ihre jetzige Situation nicht ausnutzen da sie ihr abermals Trost spendete und umarmte. Es ist Balsam für ihre Seele. Aktuelle RP Ereignisse Zum durstigen Wolf Mit Nhaaria im Schleptau, beschloss Sakai sich einmal die neue Taverne "Zum durstigen Wolf" anzusehen. Anfangs schien es recht lustig zu sein bis eine spärlich bekleidete Miqo'te fü Aufregung sorgte. Der Kater Ash, schien mit halbnackten Katzen schlecht klarzukommen und so schrie er sie an dass sie sich ausziehen sollte. Natürlich meinte er umziehen, aber die Katze nahm es wörtlich und so entbrannte ein Streit welcher fast eskalierte. Selbst Sakai war schon drauf und dran den Schaden minimal zu halten und einen der zwei Streithähne mit einem gezielten Hieb kurz in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken damit der Streit anderweitig geregelt werden konnte. Glücklicherweise ging es dann doch gut aus. Der Abend vor dem Mord Durch Zufall fand Sakai den Standort eines Roegadyn heraus welcher unter anderem daran Schuld war das ihre Familie gestorben ist. Stilles Schwert war der Name des Roegadyn. Es war ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt weil er illegale Piraterie unterstützte und selbst bei solchen Raubzügen dabei war. Natürlich würde Sakai ihn umbringen, nach einem Tag in ihrer Lieblingstaverne. Die Tonberry Taverne. Dort machte sie sich mit Nhaaria und Meiko, ausnahmsweise einmal eine Alkoholfreie, schöne Zeit in der Sakai wieder ihren Mund zu weit aufriss und so zum Ziel des freundschaftlichen Spottes wurde. Galerie Ffxiv_16072014_201518.jpg ffxiv_19072014_235616.jpg ffxiv_16072014_201518.jpg ffxiv_15072014_233232.jpg link=Hauptseite/Charaktere|center